It is a current trend to assemble a motion sensor in a portable electronic device to calculate and ascertain movement in three dimensional (3D) spaces and based on the movement to control the portable electronic device to perform corresponding commands.
However, many existing motion sensor algorithms misread accidental motions as deliberate tilts. Furthermore, power supply noise and electromagnetic interference can also impact acceleration values. For motion sensor to accurately decipher intentional movement within electronic devices, algorithm programs need to be properly calibrated to accurately filter out accidental movements and other forms of interference.
Therefore, an apparatus and method that may filter out the accidental motions is required.